nikitafandomcom-20200223-history
Nikita (CW series)
Nikita is a drama on CW that airs on Thursdays at 9 PM Eastern Time. It is based on the French film Nikita (1990), the remake Point of No Return (1993), and a previous series La Femme Nikita (1997). The series stars Maggie Q as Nikita, a spy and assassin who has gone rogue. She is now working to bring down Division, a secret government agency that recruited her. Meanwhile, Division trains its next crop of young killers as it grows progressively more corrupt under Percy's reign. Series Overview When she was a deeply troubled teenager, Nikita was rescued from death row by a secret U.S. agency known only as Division, who faked her execution and told her she was being given a second chance to start a new life and serve her country. What they didn't tell her was that she was being trained as a spy and assassin. After her grueling training at Division, Nikita fell in love with a civilian. When her fiancé was assassinated, Nikita realized she had been betrayed and her dreams had been shattered by the only people she thought she could trust. So she did what no one else before her had been able to do: she escaped. Now, after three years in hiding, Nikita is seeking retribution and making it clear to her former bosses that she will stop at nothing to expose and destroy their covert operation. For the time being, however, Division continues to recruit and train other young people, erasing all evidence of their former lives and turning them into cold and efficient killers. One of these new recruits, Alex, is a beautiful girl with a violent past and a story not so different from Nikita's. After her parents were murdered, Alex's life completely derailed. Haunted by her horrific past, she ended up a drug-addicted, homeless trafficked sex worker until Division "rescued" her and brought her into the fold. Division's top authority, Percy spent years being a good government soldier, using his role as an insider to turn the secret organization into a lucrative spy-for-hire shop. With Nikita gone rogue, Percy will do whatever it takes to destroy her and protect the empire he's built, and he often turns to his top lieutenant, Michael, for help. Michael trained Nikita when she was a recruit and is now faced with the responsibility of tracking down his renegade student. At the same time, Michael is in charge of training new recruits including: Alex, Nikita's young replacement; Thom, who was made and agent but was killed; and Jaden, a beautiful and tough young woman who challenges Alex at every turn. The recruits all spend part of their training with Amanda, a master manipulator who can turn any ugly duckling into a swan and any bleeding heart into a killer. Her use of psychological warfare and strategy is key to Percy's entire operation. Amanda has only had one failure during her tenure at Division: Nikita, the recruit she was never able to break. Nikita also left her mark on Birkhoff, the nonconformist computer genius who was caught hacking into the Pentagon's system from his college dorm room and was recruited into Division at the same time as Nikita. Birkhoff never admits to anyone that he misses his former colleague, and he has managed to hold onto his own rebel spirit, his geek-speak and his slacker dress code. This is the world of Division that Alex now finds herself facing every day, and she understands why the legendary Nikita has dedicated herself to taking them down. Category:Nikita